Panty Raid
Panty Raid is a story by Poetheather, released on 2005-06-19. It runs from 2006-11-01 to 2006-11-08, and is the third Bladedancer story. Story On the day after Halloween, Chou spends time with Molly. Nightbane asks her to join the Goobers. That night, someone steals panties from the Melville girls. Chou is asked to join the Cape Squad, and works some more to help Jade change. That night, the panty thief hits Whitman, and Chou starts feeling that this is familiar. Thunderdrake attacks her again, and then she gets into a snowball fight. When she meditates, she sees a line connecting her to her father, and Destiny’s Wave refuses to say whether that means he is still alive or not. That night Team Kimba has a slumber party. The next day Destiny’s Wave takes Chou to the Grove and shows her the memories of a previous Handmaid who failed in her task because she refused to kill someone. After that very disturbing vision, Chou is attacked by a demon on her way back to Poe. Molly tells Chou that she loves her. That night, Chou dreams about Molly, but Sara gets pulled into the dream, and when Chou figures out what is happening, she tries to kill Sara. Chou agrees to join Nightbane’s demon-hunting group, then goes to apologize to Sara, and they agree to pretend they are losing their friendship to fool the Goobers. That night, the panty thief hits Dickinson. Jamie arrives. In the middle of the night, Chou wakes up and finds the panty thief. Most of the cottage tries to fight him, but he keeps getting the better of them. He then says he is the Monkey King, and came to see Chou, before vanishing. He leaves the panties he stole with Sara. Characters Perspective *Bladedancer Participant *Phase *Fey **Aunghadhail *Boudacia Capes *The Tao *Chaka the Soke-no-Do *Carmilla Kellith, daughter of Gothmog *Molly *Feral *Nightbane Sarah Gardener. Goober, buffy fan. *Hippolyta Capes *Tempest Sharisha Kincaid *Destiny’s Wave *Generator *Sun Wu Kong The Monkey King. God and immortal but not one of the eight. *Peeper *Greasy " Peeper's crony" *Rythax *Tennyo *Lady Liberty Capes *Saladin Capes *Lancer *Thunderdrake *Wallflower *The Grove *''A demon: "The things flesh was a sickly greenish yellow, with a thin torso that looked twisted like a corkscrew. It had long arms that ended in claws, which glistened wetly as if covered in some sort of slime. It had two legs that were bowlegged and thick, moving swiftly like an insects. Its head looked as if it may have once been human but had been terribly changed. The mouth opened vertically with fangs instead of teeth. The eyes were a mix of colors swirling, no pupil. It hissed at Chou with something rolling under its skin."'' *Reverend Englund *''his assistant'' *Bugs *Heyoka **Thunderbird Again, his guardian spirit and not Scotty. *Mrs. Horton *Sensei Ito *''Fey's hobgoblins: "a bunch of paisley crabs wearing top hats"'' *Shroud *Mega-Girl *Plastic Girl Jody Cooms *Go-Go Juanita 'Quickie' Havier *Punch Evvie *Beltane *Blackrose *Troika *Quake *Electrode *Shrike *Riptide *Zenith *Gorgon *Angel Mention *Mrs. Shugendo The Dean - note, from the context, she may have meant Mrs. Carson *Dr. Bellows Her councelor *The Headmistress *Miss Henderson The librarian *''Heyoka's Cat spirit? Timeless' Whiskers? Some entirely different cat? "There is a small black kitten I have seen a few times that I am going to talk to."'' *''"It’s a no-see-me field spell. I got it from a friend. I still can’t cast it on my own but I can activate the charm holding it."'' *Mr. Anderson *Pendragon Capes *Gloriana Capes *Sifu Fitzgibbons *The Scourge What does that mean, that DW knows about Tennyo's nature? *Wei Pi Wan An earlier handmaid and wielder of DW (Link Removed) *''"Men and women scurried about a poor looking village, holding spears and farm implements."'' *the Bodhisattva Kwan Yin *''the Warlord'' *''the Warlord’s eight bodyguards'' *''"The Bi nu tao" (婢女道, pinyin bìnǚ dào) The Handmaid of the Tao, see Bladedancer'' *Gothmog *The Eight Immortals *Risk *Flux Category:Stories Category:Poetheather Category:Gen1